Love From Another Time
by Diminished Soul
Summary: Marron Chestnut is an universal assassin that has taken cases different timelines and has to dealt with a lot of people that she has worked for, including their attitudes. Until one day she meets someone who will change her life thanks to Vegeta? AU R
1. For a good cause

  
  
Author's Notes: New story, which means.......new stuff. This is what's going on, I'm gonna just do this my own way, if you don't get it; get in touch with me and we could probably work somethin' out.   
  
**_Love From Another Time_**  
  
by Tinkybell  
  
**Time Period:** Sometime a long time ago (About when Vegeta-sei was around, King Vegeta's reign)  
  
A Capsule Corp. time machine lands on the soil of a disturbed planet; a planet that is slowly crumbling away to a dictator with a huge ego; this planet was once tranquil and ruled by a highly respected and technologically advanced species, until the reign of the Sayians came about. The figure in the time machine opened up the glass shield and her blonde head popped out and lifted herself over the side and proceeded down the stair leading to the ground. She stood on the new soil of the planet that was in war with the Namekians, she knew that what she was there to help end a war; help change peoples way of life and to save a race of people that was in her time. She smiled and looked around, spotting a city that was very near to her, the city that she would enter to fulfill her mission. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed a button on it, she moved the phone receiver to her mouth and muttered seductively "I'm outside the capitol Lord Frezia." She hung up the phone and pressed the button to her capsule making it collapse into a small, handy carrying sized capsule and placed it in a compact.   
  
No later then three minutes, a green figure flying in the distance, gradually getting bigger as it come closer and finally landed in front of her; a little startled. Zarbon replied, "Are you Agent Chestnut?"  
  
Marron answered back, "Yes, I am." She knew he didn't expect a female to have such a high level of importance for one of his master's plans.   
  
"Do you know how to fly?" He was trying not to get distracted by her slender but rather lean body and try to keep him focused on what his master requested, which was to bring Marron to him.  
  
Marron, hearing Zarbon making a sexist comment, got furious when he said that. **"JUST BECAUSE I'M A WOMAN DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT ABLE TO FLY LIKE ANY OTHER MALE!"** She stood there and looked at him looking at her differently than business oriented ways. "And do you **MIND LOOKING AT MY FACE AND NOT MY BOOBS!?** Damn, take me to the city, and now would be nice."  
  
"Okay then." He finally looked at her face then turned around gracefully and lifted off of the ground, hovering. Marron did the same as Zarbon shot off into the sky towards the Sayian capitol of Bar Mitzvah.  
  
*** Five minutes later, back in the Capitol of Bar Mitzvah***  
  
Zarbon landed at the gate of the city and looked at Marron. "How old are you?"  
  
"If its any of your business, I'm 22."   
  
"Your young, why did Frezia choose you for this mission?"  
  
She smirked at the comment and looked at Zarbon. "Frezia isn't the one who hired me, Prince Vegeta did."  
  
"Why would he hire you, he has no enemies."  
  
"I am to assassinate King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta wishes to take the throne and stop the war. I am simply here to save an alien race from extinction, and I believe it isn't going to be the Sayians either."  
  
The gates open and a young man comes through, his spiked hair is much longer then what it is when Marron was back home in West City on Earth. She looked at him, trying not to laugh at his choice of hair style. "Hello your majesty." She bowed before him in respect.   
  
Vegeta looked at her with contempt and bowed slightly. "Hello Marron. Have a nice trip?" He hands her a robe, "Please put this on, you need to be disguised as a servant. I'll explain in detail later, just don't say anything until I can get you alone."  
  
"Yes sir." She put on the robe, making some adjustments. "Okay, lets go get this over with."  
  
"Okay, follow me; Zarbon will you please go back to Frezia and tell him thank you for his cooperation with me." Zarbon bowed and walked into the city, disappearing.   
  
Vegeta nodded at Marron and started walking away, Marron obediently obeyed his request for her to follow him. As they were walking through the city, she had noticed many Sayian men were looking at her, she folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the ground, hiding her head under the hood of her robe. After about fifteen minutes of walking they came up to a carriage, in spite of their technology they still did things old fashioned.  
  
The carriage pulled into a gigantic u-shaped drive way where it stopped and unloaded Prince Vegeta and Marron. Marron marveled over the palace's enormous black obsidian walls that glistened when the sun shown on it. Vegeta looked back to her and smirked, "You like it don't you?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "Yes I do, a lot. I've never seen nothing as beautiful and as enormous as this."  
  
"You'll get use to it. Just wait until you see the inside. Also, since we are in front of royalty, will you please walk behind me. Its a ranking thing, you understand right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Vegeta walked, up to a towering door, two chauffeurs opened the door; Vegeta casually walked in, with Marron following him.  
  
They approached a big room, long and narrow but it was still as awesome as the outside but instead of the black obsidian it is now white marble floors with burgundy walls. "Stay at the door, I need to talk to my father."  
  
Marron stayed at the door and looked at the lazy Sayian sitting in his throne, next to him three servants and a matching throne to his right, which was empty. Vegeta walked up to the man sitting in the throne and bowed. "Father, I have just come back from Kilimanjaro, a planet we have just taken from the Namekians. There I found an Earth girl who will take the place of Bridget, your main servant. She has served me well when I was on Kilimanjaro; I hope she meets your requirements father." He bowed again and signaled for Marron to come forth.  
  
Marron walked gracefully toward the throne where King Vegeta was sitting, bowed and then stood up straight, not saying nothing. It was driving her crazy that she was being controlled by testosterone crazed men.  
  
"Not bad my son, shes in wonderful shape; we can even say better then Bridget. Bring her up to me!" Marron walked up to the steps below his throne and stood there looking at King Vegeta. King Vegeta grabbed her by her wrist, Marron struggled a bit. "Good she's a fighter. She'll do fine, what is your name woman?"  
  
"My name is Marron Chestnut." She said, trying to sound meek.  
  
"Okay, go to the kitchen and tell the cooks to start preparing the food for tonight's feast that me and the Sayian generals are going to be having tonight, if you do your job well you will be able to sleep in my royal bed chamber." Just thinking of sleeping in the same room with King Vegeta made her stomach turn, she missed her family and friends.   
  
"Yes, sir, I will do my best." King Vegeta let her go and Prince Vegeta showed her to the kitchen.  
  
"You will do the job tonight, you better do a good job or I'll kill you and I'll find another person for the job!" Vegeta walked off and she stood there thinking about how not to mess up with this feast that was going to happen tonight, she also thought about the money and her family and how this money will contribute to their lives.  
  
**Concluding A/N:** Okay, I'm currently in the middle of editing all my stories, I know there are only three but come on. I need some feedback, especially on the one I'm mostly working on right now called _Lullaby_. It's gonna be a really sweet story, and so will this one. I'm a softy so just shoot me. -_-' But just tell me how you really think, maybe I'll agree and change it if necessary. ^_~  
  
Tinky  



	2. The Plan and the Baby

  
  
Aurthor's Notes: Well here it is, Chappy two! Thank you for the few people who have reviewed, each is greatly appreciated! This is sort of a different kind of writing style than what I'm use to so bare with me.  
  
**_Love From Another Time_**  
  
by Tinky Bell  
  
  
She walked into the kitchen where all the cooks and some of the servants were busy chattering. "Okay people, the king has ordered for me to come and tell you to start preparing the feast for tonight. Make sure you don't fuck up, my life is on the line."  
  
A young Sayijan female servant walked up to Marron. "And who do you think you are? And why would I care if you die?"  
  
Marron grabbed her collar to her suit, lifting her off the ground. "Because you don't want to deal with me in the after world, I'd make hell seem like a pleasant place."  
  
"Fine then! Let me go!" At that Marron threw her down. Everyone in the room that was watching from where they were standing, all motionless and their attention focused on the little blonde was once holding a female Sayijan who was three times bigger then her.   
  
"What are you all waiting for?" All of the workers started getting to work seeing that things were being taken care of, Marron walked out of the room and to Prince Vegeta's quarters.  
  
She knocked on the door of his room. She heard Vegeta order someone to open the door and the footsteps that followed after his command. A small Sayian woman opened the door and smiled gently. "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"May I speak to the Prince?" She said looking over her shoulder at Vegeta who was laying on the bed reading his book. "I have some business to take care of." The small Sayian woman looked at her with a deathly glare.  
  
"No, you may-" She got cut off by Vegeta.  
  
"Let her come in." Marron walked into the room and Vegeta sat up and leaned against the head board of his bed and looked at her. "Sapphire, can you excuse yourself?"  
  
"Yes, go away Sapphire." Marron smirked and watched Sapphire get frustrated.   
  
Sapphire behind her at Vegeta and huffed out the door yelling, "Don't expect me to come back!" She and slammed the door it behind her making a rumbling sound through that side of that side of the palace.  
  
Marron looked from the door to Vegeta. "Friend of yours?"  
  
"Eh...You can say that. She's my new nanny that my father hired a week ago, my father wants me to marry her in other words. "He put the book down in his lap. "That's not why your here though. I've been thinking and this is how I want my father's assassination to be done. You'll sneak into his bedroom while hes asleep and slit his throat. Good enough?"  
  
She sat in deep thought for a few minutes, looked at a clock on the wall, then went back into deep thought again. She did this over and over planning her attack. "Okay, the dinner is in about three hours," she looked at the wall, pausing then started talking again, "and...hopefully everyone will be asleep or going to sleep; of course you would be excluding the night guards. I would look kind of suspicious carrying a dagger around, so I have brought some poison in caplets," She takes out a small vile and shakes it letting the pills hit the sides, "that way I could sneak in without sneaking. I would just simply take the pill and dissolve it in a glass of water, then take it to his room and give it to him when he orders it. While he is in his bed dying I'll be in my room and awaiting you. You will then arrange for me to be taken to this namekian outpost." She hands him a map with coordinates on it. "I'll be safe there from any suspectors. Then in the morning you will tell the media that he committed suicide, then you'd be crowned king, the war would end; its plain and simple as that." She smiled after she got through and couldn't help but to smile even more when she saw the look of astonishment on Vegeta's face.  
  
"Good girl." He patted her on the back and went into his bathroom to get ready for the dinner.  
  
She got up from the spot on the bed and thought instantly about Goku. "Umm Vegeta?"  
  
He stuck his head out of the door with a tooth brush handle out of his mouth. "Hmm?"  
  
"Can you help mw with something?" Vegeta looked at her, stuck his head back inside of the bathroom, spit into the sink, then walked out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands.  
  
"Depends." He wiped off his mouth with a towel. "What do you need?"  
  
Marron sighed. "I need you to find a boy or a baby by the name of Kakkarot."   
  
  
*** An hour later ***  
  
  
Marron stood at a front door at an apartment complex that had some weird symbols that she didn't understand. She knocked on the door three times before a man answered the door. "What do you want?"  
  
She didn't answer his question. "Are you Bardock?"  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" He looked down at her, and her back at him.  
  
"I'm Marron Chestnut and I'm your Princess, soon to be future Queen. I'm looking through the lists of warriors to thank them for their services." She said exaggerating the truth, she heard a sound of a baby crying in the background.  
  
"Karr will you please get your son to shut the fuck up?" He looked Marron over and smirked, "Sorry my princess, please come in."  
  
Marron nodded as she walking into the apartment. Bardock shut the door behind her and as he walked by her he purposely brushed himself against her making her roll her eyes.   
  
"What is your son's name?" She sat down on a chair as he sat in one across the room.  
  
"His name is Kakkarot he is about to be shipped out to a planet called....." He drew a blank. "Umm.... Karr what is it called again?"  
  
A woman's voice came from the hall way "What is what called again?"  
  
Bardock got mad and started yelling at Karr. "**WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE PLANET WHERE KAKKAROT IS SUPPOSED TO GO?!**"  
  
"Oh," Karr walked into the living room with Goku in her arms. "He's going to Merth, Berth, something like that."  
  
Marron couldn't help but to laugh. "May I hold Goku?"  
  
"What did you call him?" Karr asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say Kakkarot."  
  
Karr walked over to Marron and smiled. "Sure but be careful with him."  
  
Marron took Goku in her arms and looked at him. He looked back at her starring back, his mouth in an "O" shape. They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes then Goku started giggling.  
  
Karr smiled while Bardock didn't pay any attention. Marron talked to him for a few minutes. "...and when you have your first son tell him to wait for your best friend's daughter to grow up and for him to marry me, I mean her." Goku laid in her arms and cooed at her as if to say that they had a mutual agreement.   
  
Marron stood up and handed Karr her baby back. Marron looked at Bardock and bowed. "Thank you very much for letting me in your house."  
  
He got up from his seat, "Yeah, anytime."  
  
"You are an equal to royalty. Make sure he is taken care of before his trip to Earth."  
  
"Okay, I will." he replied.  
  
Marron placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door, walked out and shut the door gently. Karr looked over at Bardock. "Now why couldn't have Raditz have found a nice Sayian girl like that?"  
  
Karr walked into the kitchen to finish cooking their dinner. "Because she's not Sayian." He mumbled to himself.   
  
  
**Concluding A/N:** Well there ya go, chappy two all error free (Well I hope so at least! ^_~ )Now, I'm working so hard for you now will you work hard for moi? I have a story to reccommend if you love Marron or if you love Raditz! The story is called _Proud Hearts_ by **Kalamity Kat** and its so good. I litterally stayed up in the wee small hours of the night until I finally got it all read. Its so worth it! ^_^  
  
Tinky!   



	3. Mission Accomplished and going home

  
  
Author's Notes: Ack its been almost...... I dunno but its been a long time since I've updated. Hell I only have one story going on now, you'd think I'd be writing more! I'll blame it on school. Well, you know the whole drill. If you love this story and you could be a doll and read my other ones too. *sniffles* _I AM A GOOD WRITER_, I think so at least. Okay I'll shut up now. Lets just get on with the story now. U_U;;  
  
**_Love From Another Time_**  
  
by Tinky Bell  
  
  
Her first task that King Vegeta made her organize was a success. That triumph made her one of King Vegeta's favorite servants. She had been planning her attack very carefully and had been under the king's command for three months before she felt comfortable enough to start her mission.   
  
The only people that were still around were the occasional servant and the night watch guards. She laid in her twin sized bed and looked at the blank white ceiling thinking about how she was going to fulfill her mission. She thumbed the vial in her hand absently before a servant girl opened the door making Marron scramble to hide the vial.  
  
"His highness, King Vegeta, wishes for you to come to his chamber ma'am," she noted, looking at the ground. Marron got up and was about to say something to her, but as quick as the girl came she had disappeared.  
  
"That was too close for comfort," she admitted to herself a few minutes later.   
  
She hurriedly put her pajamas on and exited the shelter from her room. She walked into the West wing hallway that led her to the dazzling throne room. She cut across the gigantic room to the kitchen entrance to the unoccupied kitchen to get the tyrant his snack and a glass of water. She put the glass of water on a pure silver tray and made a simple ham and cheese sandwich. She got out some China and put it on the tray beside the glass of water and places the sandwich on it. She got out a knife and cut the sides of the sandwich off and discarded them. She put her hand into her pocket and felt the vial, she took her hand out of her pocket and walked to the door and locked it. She proceeded back to the counter near the set out tray and emptied the vial onto the counter top and crushed them up with the end of the knife she used it to crush up the small pills into a white powder. She scraped the powder off into the glass and stirred it with the knife, she was careful to cover up everything by cleaning everything she had used.  
  
She made her way back through the colossal room through never ending hallways until she made it to the king's bed chamber and knocked on the door. "Come in Marron." He knew it was her because this was the normal time she brought him his nightly snack. Hearing his obnoxious voice she grabbed the door knob and pushed it open, walking in and closing it after she was in. She walked over to the side of his bed and placed the tray on the night stand, not saying a word. He was watching her like a hawk stalking its prey from up above, she was trying to avoid his gaze.   
  
She finally looked at him and put on a fake smile. "Here is your midnight snack. A servant came to my room and told me you wished to speak to me. Yes, sir. How may I help you?"  
  
He grabbed her wrist and jerked roughly. "I want you Marron. I order you to give yourself to me now!" Hearing what he asked of her she began struggling, getting away and started running to the door but he got up and ran after her, catching her and throwing her on his bed. He threw himself on top of her and was about to rip off her clothes but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"   
  
"Its me." A familiar voice stated.  
  
He looked at petrified Marron underneath him and groaned, "Get it, if you run you die. She quickly got out from under him and ran to the door and opened it, letting Vegeta into the room. Vegeta looked at Marron's face and could see what was going on, he made an apologetic face, weird for Marron because she has never seen Vegeta act this way.  
  
"Hello, father. Father, I would like to wish you a goodnight. As you probably know, I will be going back to Kilimanjaro to establish a Sayian air base on the dispersed planet..." Marron stared off into space listening to his rambling about the future plans for the planet. Marron became more attentive when she saw the King take the glass of water into his hand, nodding along with Vegeta acknowledging him and gulped down the glass of water down. She smiled inside, trying not to show her happiness; minutes later he started to make a gagging sound and began to gasp for breath.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Marron and then to his father. "You finally did it? Good job Ms. Chestnut."  
  
King Vegeta looked up at Vegeta then to Marron in a puzzled manner.  
  
Marron smiled and grabbed the sandwich and took a bite of it. "Good sandwich, I have been told I can make a mean sandwich."  
  
Vegeta chuckled evilly and walked over to his father's side. "Well, dad," he said in a relaxed, calm tone, "I hate to tell you this but your dying. I did this for three reasons; one to save the Nameks because I have nothing against them and this war is pointless, two to destroy your planet and three to be free of you." He grabbed Marron's hand and started to walk away to get her out. He walked off again, Marron looked behind herself, smiling looking King Vegeta in his eyes, lifted her arm and extended her middle finger.  
  
They walked down the halls like nothing was wrong and like they had all the time in the world to do what they were doing. He smiled at the guards as they passed by, taking Marron's hand and holding it tightly before opening his door in a fast motion and pushed her into it. "Okay Marron, this last part is going to be the hardest. We have to get you out fast. Very fast. You'll go get your stuff from your room and flee to East Gate of Green Base 4. I've made all the arrangements for this, I've been waiting for a long time for you to do what you did."  
  
Marron stood there for a minute making Vegeta get agitated. "What do you want?"  
  
She smiled sweetly. "My money please!" She held out her hand parallel to the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be there at the base. Like I said, I have everything taken care of."   
  
"All right. I'll guess I'll see you never again?" He nodded at her and with that she ran down the hall. In the back of her mind, she'd see him as a different and changed person, the father of her crush and what her father called 'A pain in the ass'. She finally reached her room and grabbed a bag and threw her stuff into it without taking time to organize it like the normal person she is.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time she had got her stuff together and was out of the palace the crescent moon was still out and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She was strolling down the street when she was stopped by a loud sound of celebration in one of the booths the lined the street. She walked up to it and looked around at the merchandise, listening to the people talking.  
  
A woman was talking to her friend with an ecstatic voice. "Finally, Rango can come back home, I haven't even seen him since he was born. It was King Vegeta's laws that made him go. THANK KAMI THAT THE KING IS DEAD!" The woman looked at Marron and smiled. "How may I help you miss?"  
  
Marron didn't say nothing, just smiled back and handed her all of her money. The woman raised her hands to the ceiling and began to pray. Marron smiled and ran away from the booth through the streets, dodging the morning commotion. She passed by some tall buildings and finally saw the massive gate with a sign beside it saying it was the East Gate. "Everything here is so big on this planet." She stood breathless looking at the immense gate leading out of the city.  
  
A remarkably taller man was looking at her for a while. After a few minutes he got up and finally came over to her. "Umm, hello miss. Are you Marron Chestnut?"  
  
"Yes, why?" she said sheepishly as she looked at him with an ambiguous look.  
  
"I'm your escort. I will take you to the base." He started walking towards the gate, not saying who he was. Four palace guards stopped him and asked him for a pass.  
  
Marron ran up to him taking in the last few words that he said. "...my wife are going to see her parents in Paroh." He handed them their passes and one of the guards looked at it and handed it back, then walked over to a phone. He was on the phone for a short second before the doors of the gate began to open up gradually showing what lies ahead. The intimidating man escorting her to the base walked forward through the gates, Marron followed a few steps behind him still looking at the overly huge gate. She finally got enough of it and caught up with him.   
  
"Don't you have an air car or an aircraft of some sort?" He continued to walk forward, acting like she didn't say anything at all.  
  
"No, I don't. Prince Vegeta didn't provide anything like that for our voyage." Marron stopped at her place and dug through her bag she was carrying before she finally pulled out a compact. He didn't stop and wait for her, he proceeded to move forward like he didn't care for her.  
  
She opened the compact and began to read the labels off. "Jet skis, motor boat, helicopter. That'll do for now." She grabbed the capsule and threw it out between the distance of her and her mystery escort letting it explode. she climbed into the helicopter and grabbed the radio receiver and put it on microphone.  
  
"Hey cutie, need a ride?" He turned around and saw her in the helicopter.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that thing from and what does it do?" He ran up to it and jumped into the cock pit, putting on the fasteners.   
  
She puts hers on too and started up the engine. "This thing will fly us to our destination. I'll teach ya how to fly it as soon as we get far ahead."  
  
"I'm jumping for joy." He said sarcastically.   
  
Marron made the helicopter hover above the ground a bit before getting it steady before taking off. A few hours pass before the lack of sleep begins to affect her. She looks at her escort who is meditating in his seat. Marron leans over and touches his arm making him come out of his trance. "Hey Buddha, you wanna learn how to fly?"  
  
"Who's Buddha?" he asked.  
  
"Some old guy that you could learn a lot from. Here, take the stick." He took the passenger's stick of the helicopter and watched Marron as she explained to him how to control it. After he got control of it Marron dug in her pocket and found the map with the coordinates on it.  
  
"Here is about where we are right now." She pointed at a space in the middle of nothing. "And here is where we want to be." She pointed at the other side of the map and set it on the front to where he could see it.   
  
"This is easy, do you think I could do this for a living?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah if you keep it up. I'll leave this to you when we finally part. Do you mind me asking a question?" she took off the driver's control and set them to the passenger control.  
  
He got the stick steady and began to control the helicopter. "Uh yeah. What do you wanna know?"  
  
"What's your name?" She looked at him then leaned back into her seat, getting comfortable.  
  
"My name is Raditz." He ended the conversation right then.  
  
"Oh." She remembered hearing that name from somewhere but don't really remember. She was trying to think about it and got caught up between sleep and his name.  
  
"From the looks of things, we'll be there in an hour." He said looking over at her but discovered she had already fallen asleep. "Forget it, it wasn't that important anyway."  
  
  
**Concluding A/N:** I'm done folks. I'll try write as much as I possibly can. *Whines* Its just so hard with school and relationships to juggle. *Sniffles* If you read this and want to find even better writings then this read my friend's work. Her pin name is Kinomi and she loves the Reviews **AS DO I**!  
  
**Raditz:** *Glares at her*  
  
**Tinky:** What?  
  
**Raditz:** Nothing, just nothing! *Storms off crying like pre-teen girl.*  
  
**Tinky:** Here we go again. *Mutters under her breathe*_ I swear he can be worse than me sometimes!_ I'll be back in an hour. U_U;;  
  



	4. Abductions, Escapes and Perfect Exits

**_Love From Another Time_**  
  
_by Tinkybell_  
  
  
She opened her eyes and rubbed them deliberately and found herself in the middle of a Namekian base in a stationary helicopter's cockpit. She opened the door and jumped out, stretching as soon as she got her balance.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Chestnut." She turned around to a tall Namekian.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Our leader, Guru, would like to thank your personally. Would you please follow me to your spaceship?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Hold on a second I need to put my helicopter up." He looked at her with a bewildered look on his face as she pressed a button on the side of the helicopter a second later it was packed tight into a capsule which she caught and snapped into its place in her compact.  
  
"May we go now? He doesn't like to be waiting."  
  
"No, Prince Vegeta needs to give me his money." The Namek was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"I believe I have that." Raditz came up behind her and gave her another capsule. "Nice meeting you Marron, I'm going to go get ready to go out to our new base." He began to walk away, turned around and gave his last good-byes to her.  
  
"Thanks, Raditz. Bye! Good luck! Oh, wait!" She ran up to Raditz and gave him her compact. "I promise I'd give this to you." She leant up to him and kissed his cheek, smiled and walked back to the Namek. "Now I'm ready."  
  
"Finally." The Namek began to walk away from her, again she was following behind a man, which she didn't like at all. They approached a large white ship with a platform under it with a few other Namekians on it. "Will you please get on the platform, you'll be leaving shortly."  
  
She walked onto the platform, in the middle of the other Namekians. It submerged back into the ship slowly, she watched the light of the afternoon be replaced by the white artificial light. The platform stopped and there was another young Namek waiting for her. "Hello my name is Angelo, I'll be your servant on this trip." With that, he grabbed her by her arm and walked her down a large white hall until they approached a large white door. He pressed some buttons, as she watched dead silent. His grip became tighter on her arm and she was feeling extremely uncomfortable. The door opened to a pitch black room. "I hope you enjoy your visit." He put a cloth over her mouth and nose and she passed out, then pushed her into the room and closed it in one fast motion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raditz watched her walk away, he'd grown to like her and smiled back at her which was rare of him to do. He looked down at the compact and began to walk into an ally that lead out of the base so he could fly his new helicopter to the air base about twenty miles away from the Namekian base. He wasn't paying any attention as one of the Nameks grabbed him and stunned him with a tazer, knocking him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up with a hellacious headache, like she'd partied and drank enough for ten people and had each of their hangovers in one. A bright light came on and shown onto her face making her squint. She looked around trying to see the peoples faces that were looking at her. A raspy voice finally spoke up. "Well there's our sunshine." She recognized that voice.  
  
"What do you want with me Frezia? I got him for you. I got paid. Just leave me be. Let me go home to my time."  
  
"We've got witnesses to your murder. Witnesses aren't good Marron. The Namek's are mad, so are the monkeys too. They sent you to me for the proper punishment. And the truth is, you have no one to rescue you. What are you going to do now Marron? Where's your Mom and father now? Where is Goku or better yet Gohan? They're not here and they'll never be here."  
  
She sat there and thought about the things he was saying and placed her hand over her eyes to shield the light away and finally got to see him face to face. She looked over to the other corner and saw Zarbon and Dadoria interrogating Raditz "How can you say that? You were the one who hired me, Vegeta wanted me to do it too. What did Raditz do?"  
  
"I have to keep an image Marron. I have to show your lifeless body to the Sayian people by tomorrow and tell them that I personally killed the assassin that killed their king." He ignored her comment about Raditz and pulled out a dagger, running his thumb over the blade. Marron's eyes caught the blade then looked up at him.  
  
"They hated their king. You have no reason to kill me." She heard a shout from Raditz and looked over Frezia and saw Zarbon kick him extremely hard in his stomach. Frezia looked over at the two beating Raditz.  
  
Taking a chance for an escape, Marron stood up on the table and powered up, charging a massive kai blast and threw it at the walls of the building, making it crumble into millions of pieces. She pounced off the table she had been sleeping on and flew out the hole. Frezia turned around to were Marron once was and then whirled back around to where Zarbon and Dadoria were standing with a dumbfound look on their faces. "GET HER NOW!"  
  
Raditz picked up on what she was doing and he ran out the room, limping quickly to make his escape. He darted through the front doors of the air base they were held at and hid behind an air car just in case anyone would be there waiting for him.  
  
Marron knew Frezia was going to order Zarbon and Dadoria to find her so she landed outside of a restroom and went inside, masking her kai level She sat down on a toilet and closed the door to the stall. She took a sigh and thought about many things, mostly about her last job and how she could have messed it up. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a capsule and opened it up, taking out dark scarf and wrapped her head in it then grabbed some sun glasses and put them on her. She repressed the button and put the capsule back into her pocket and opened the stall door and walked up to a sink, turned on the water and washed her hands then stared at herself in the mirror. _'I need a new look if I want to get out of here alive.'_  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and out into a busy street filled with many types of aliens. Mostly male Sayians, which made her think she was in a base of some sort. She started walking down the street away from Frezia. She spotted a salon and ran into it, waiting at the counter.   
"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd like a cut and a tint."   
  
"That'll be two-hundred zenni." Marron dug through her purse and gave her a capsule.  
  
"This is a capsule that contains two thousand zenni; if you can get me done fast you can keep the extra zenni yourself." She grabbed credit card and gave it to her, "Go ahead and charge it to this, as much as you want but I'm going to need some extra for myself also."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" She worked fast at the desk and gave her about five hundred zenni, grabbed her arm and put her in a chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raditz wondered around the back alleys trying to avoid both Zarbon and Dadoria. He tried to keep his calm and look like nothing was wrong but people still looked at him like he was a loon. He walked in front of a salon just as Marron walked out of it looking like a new person. She now had flaming red spiky hair grabbed peoples attention. He bumped into her, "Oh, I'm sorry miss."  
  
"Raditz, its me." She said grabbing onto his arm and walking him down the street. "It is kind of weird when you've been a neat blonde all your life then go to a bed head red head."  
  
"Kami, Marron. What did you do to your hair?" Raditz looked at her like she was crazy, "I don't understand why you would want to do something like that to you hair."  
  
"I like it." She said. "But as soon as I get back home, its going back blonde." She giggled a little and sat down on a bench, making him take a seat next to her. She looked at the street at the passing people and spotted some guards who were asking people about her and Raditz, she looked at Raditz and got up dragging him into an ally and hid him behind a dumpster.  
  
"What the hell are you doing now?" He asked her trying to figure a lot of things out that were on his mind.  
  
"Guards are coming, let me go make a distraction and go to the edge of this street, through the alleys and set up the helicopter. Don't let me down." She smiled at him and walked back out into the street and sat back down on the bench and read some kind of newspaper.   
  
Raditz took the hint and did as he was told, he turned the corner just as the guards came up to Marron and asked her about herself. "Have you seen a blonde about the same size as you, long hair and an attitude?" Marron tried not to laugh but acted like she was giving what they were saying great thought.  
  
"I don't believe I have, but I'll keep an eye out." The guard looked at her and slowly went away.  
  
She got up and walked over to the curb of the sidewalk and raised her hand to signal a taxi to come. "Taxi!"   
  
One pulled up to her and she got in, sitting in the back seat. "Where'd it be?"  
  
"Umm, on the outskirts please." she said giving him the rest of her zenni, not caring how much it was.  
  
He looked at the wad of bills then to her. "As soon as possible." He pushed the gas peddle down to the floor passing cars and dodging people that were in the way. It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the outside parts of the city. She got out of the car and he drove off. She walked off to an ally with no one in it and got a capsule out of her pocket, opening it up, and getting the time machine locater. She located Raditz who was about a block away, she began running over to him and pulled her cell phone that was in her jacket pocket and dialed a number then held it up to her ear. "I'm coming home, wait for me in the front yard." She hastily hung up the phone as she approached Raditz who finally found her and made a face. She grabbed the compact from his pocket and took out the time machine capsule and popped it open. "Get in it, your going home with me."  
  
Raditz got into the time machine and she climbed into it with him and climbed into his lap and pressing the automated button that said 'Home' also setting the correct date and closed the cockpit covering. She pressed the start button beside the destination button and a portal opened up sucking the time machine into it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get comfortable, its going to be a long time 'til we get to my time." This was the part she hated, having to deal with the time changing. She always got jet lag and it took hours to get to the right point. She closed her eyes and absently laid her head on Raditz chest, making Raditz look down at the little red head, him not knowing what to do. She dozed off and adjusted her position in his lap making adjust too. He looked at the world around him, all the swirling lights around him, like they were in a kaleidoscope, _'How could Marron sleep and miss the big light show?'_ Eventually Raditz fell asleep also and finally woke up when it stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around the familiar settings, streached then looked at Raditz who was holding her like a giant teddy bear. She smiled and shook him, "Wake up, we're here."   
  
Raditz opened his eyes and looked at Marron, who had opened the time machine and was attempting to get out. After she had got out he sat there and looked around, the time machine landed in someone's front yard, in the middle of no where and the lands where full and lush and had tall broad trees all around them then a massive lake on the other side. The house was round and really tall, creamish in color with a red roof. He jumped out of the time machine and looked over at Marron who was hugging a guy a little taller than her with short black spiky hair. He started to walk up to them.   
"Wow, your a red head. I would have never thought you'd go red." Goten said smiling and playing with her hair. He looked up and saw Raditz, not knowing who he was and felt intimidated by his size. "Mar, stand back, let me take care of him for you. Go inside and tell my father!"  
  
Marron rolled her eyes, "Ten its okay, he helped me back on Vegeta-sei and he's been taking care of me, I brought him back because I've grown fond of him." She said looking back at him and smiling.  
  
"Oh, well you should warn me next time at least." He nodded to Raditz then scooped Marron up in his arms and carried her off into the house.  
  
"Come on in, his Mom will feed us!" Raditz walked in following Marron and her happy male friend that carried her away from him.  
  
Marron and Goten were sitting in the den of the house chatting up a storm, mostly Marron telling Goten about her adventure on Vegeta. Raditz walked in, a skyscraper among buildings, Marron looked up at him and patted on the cushion next to her. He walked over to the cushion and sat down, Marron leaning on him getting in a comfortable position and Raditz putting an arm around him, making Goten look at Raditz with a disdainful glare.   
Marron didn't notice the confrontation that Goten was trying to start, "So what did you do while I was gone?"  
  
"Oh, I've been doing what I do everyday. Look pretty of course." He bent over to her and tickled her.  
  
She squirmed around trying to dodge him, but Raditz was holding her in place. "Ack. Kami, your so self absorbed."  
  
Raditz wasn't even paying any attention to them, he was looking around at the house at all the pictures in the living room.   
  
"You know it." He said laughing.  
  
"Who is that?" Raditz asked them, Marron looked over at picture of Goku holding a new born baby.  
  
"That's Goku most likely holding Gohan when he was born." Raditz looked down at Marron with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"That looks like my father though, who is this Goku?" He picked up the picture and looked at it closely, "Where are my father's scars at?"  
  
Marron turned to him and lifted his chin up with her hand so she could look at her. "Goku's Sayian name is Kakkarot, he's your younger brother."  
  
"So you like my uncle?" Goten asked making Marron blush.  
  
She mumbled under her breath "Yeah."  
  
"Man, that's weird." He got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Raditz continued to look at the picture, than over to the other ones. "My mother was pressuring me to look for a wife and settle down before I got shipped off again. I was a lucky one and didn't get shipped off when I was born, my little brother wasn't. This is where he came? Why didn't he destroy the planet like he was suppose to?"  
  
"Because he didn't want to." Goku said, walking into the den. He looked at Marron.   
  
Raditz got up and looked at Goku, "I don't believe that your my little brother, why do you look so old?"  
  
"Because almost forty years have passed since I got here on Earth. Since the time I was sent off from Vegeta." He went into the kitchen and left Marron and Raditz sitting on the couch.  
  
"Do you want to go back to your time?" She asked Raditz.  
  
"No, if I got back I'll be dead. Vegeta better do as he was planning and blow up Vegeta; that planet is and will always be a disaster."  
  
  
**Concluding A/N:**  
  
To all my fans out there, do I have any out there? Hello, do you hear me? If you get in contact with me I'd be willing to talk about anything!  
  
LOVE YA LOTS! Oh, and don't forget to R&R, I won't write anymore in my other stuff until I get some reviews! I'm so evil! ....Pwease?  
  
Tinky  



End file.
